Screaming
by Madam Crim
Summary: Jou has a dream. Puppyshipping Oneshot. -EDIT: Now a two-shot by request...-
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't mine. Yeah, that's everything. I do possess the plot and claim it as my own.

Notes: I saw a single clip of a single video and was smacked with inspiration.

---

Jou laid down sometime around midnight, curled up under his summer blanket, and fell asleep soon after and began the dream.

The dream came around every night, and every night the result was the same, Jou woke up screaming with tears streaming down his face.

_It was a nice, beautiful night._

The moon was a wide, silver disk in the sky, full as ever. But it was outshone by the pastel rainbow sunset that lit the sky.

Jou slipped his sandals off and sat at the edge of the boat, dangling his legs over the end of the boat. The slight breeze touched at his hair gently, pushing the golden mop into his eyes. He pushed it back with the hand not clinging to his shoes.

He went and grabbed a light dinner and stood again at the back of the boat, leaning against the rail and holding onto the plastic container that held his salad. He left again to toss out the container and then pressed his back to the rail and leaned over it backwards a ways, smiling up at the stars just winking into visibility.

He heard, rather than saw, someone approach him.

"Hey Jou," said Yugi's voice.

The blond returned to a normal standing position and grinned at his friend, whose shoulder was claimed by Yami's arm.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to look at the sky and get some quiet."

"Oh, alright, but if something's wrong…"

"I promise I'll tell you."

"Good. We'll be watching a movie in our cabin if you need us."

Jou almost laughed when Yami smirked and mouthed; "Try not to need us.".

"Alright. See you later."

The pair left and Jou turned and sighed, staring down at the reflection of the moon on the water between the whitecaps caused by the boat's wake.

He shivered as he realized that the wind was getting colder. Suddenly he heard the footfalls of another approaching.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" asked the voice he knew so well softly.

"Absolutely. I was wondering where you were Seto."

"Anzu-."

"Just stop there, that's all the explanation anyone needs."

He could swear he _heard_ Seto's smile. He shivered again as the breeze blew. Then a coat was draped around his shoulders and an arm was around his waist. They stood together and simply lived in the moment of being in love.

"I love you Seto." said Jou.

Seto cupped his boyfriend's chin and brought their lips together sweetly.

"_I love you too Jou." Seto whispered with every bit of the statement shining in his eyes._

Jou woke up screaming, tears streaming down his face. He laid there and continued to sob. He wouldn't get back to sleep, and he knew it. The clock probably read no later than three am, three hours before he needed to be up. And he just continued sobbing loudly.

Because it wouldn't happen.

Across town though, Seto too awoke in bed, tears running down _his_ face. He would lay there crying silently for another hour, then get Mokuba up to finish the homework he had set aside the night before. And Seto cried silently.

Because he was afraid of losing the dream.

---

Alright, that's it. And uh…well, it's sad and frustrating and cute and sweet and angst all in one.


	2. The Gardens and a Pink Martini

Disclaimer: I own not the copyrights to iPod, Apple, "Yu-Gi-Oh", or Pink Martini's "The Gardens of Sampson and Beasley". Nor do I claim to.

Notes: This is because a reviewer asked for a chapter two and I wanted to do something with the song.

Extra Update: Big thank you to my sister who, at half past three caught some mistakes.

---

Jou sighed. The school day had been long and torturous, though for the first time in God knew how long he actually had his homework completed -finally having decided after so long laying awake that he'd be productive and do the stupid worksheets- and even _learned_ something -_'Le gasp'_ he thought to himself - for once. This surprised everyone, as most students slacked off during the last month of school instead of improving.

But he thought before he fell asleep -for he knew from experience that not thinking of the underage CEO would have no effect on The Dream- that he had seen the elder Kaiba brother looking rather less put together, in fact, for as long as Jou had been having The Dream, his appearance looked like he was beginning to put less effort into it.

"I hope he's alright." he smiled softly to himself, remembering that once upon a time he wouldn't have cared for the brunet's health.

He turned up the volume of his iPod and set it to shuffle, rolling over and hoping to catch whatever sleep he could.

Before long his breathing evened and The Dream began.

_It was a nice, beautiful night._

The moon was a wide, silver disk in the sky, full as ever. But it was outshone by the pastel rainbow sunset that lit the sky.

Jou slipped his sandals off and sat at the edge of the boat, dangling his legs over the end of the boat. The slight breeze touched at his hair gently, pushing the golden mop into his eyes. He pushed it back with the hand not clinging to his shoes.

He went and grabbed a light dinner and stood again at the back of the boat, leaning against the rail and holding onto the plastic container that held his salad. He left again to toss out the container and then pressed his back to the rail and leaned over it backwards a ways, smiling up at the stars just winking into visibility.

He heard, rather than saw, someone approach him.

"Hey Jou," said Yugi's voice.

The blond returned to a normal standing position and grinned at his friend, whose shoulder was claimed by Yami's arm.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to look at the sky and get some quiet."

"Oh, alright, but if something's wrong…"

"I promise I'll tell you."

"Good. We'll be watching a movie in our cabin if you need us."

Jou almost laughed when Yami smirked and mouthed; "Try not to need us.".

"Alright. See you later."

The pair left and Jou turned and sighed, staring down at the reflection of the moon on the water between the whitecaps caused by the boat's wake.

He shivered as he realized that the wind was getting colder. Suddenly he heard the footfalls of another approaching.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" asked the voice he knew so well softly.

"Absolutely. I was wondering where you were Seto."

"Anzu-."

"Just stop there, that's all the explanation anyone needs."

He could swear he _heard_ Seto's smile. He shivered again as the breeze blew. Then a coat was draped around his shoulders and an arm was around his waist. They stood together and simply lived in the moment of being in love.

"I love you Seto." said Jou.

Seto cupped his boyfriend's chin and brought their lips together sweetly.

"_I love you too Jou." Seto whispered with every bit of the statement shining in his eyes._

In his sleep, though a single tear slid down his cheek, Jou smiled.

_Jou leaned his head on his lover's shoulder._

"Let's go to the dancing deck, it's getting chilly." smiled the blond.

"Alright." Seto returned his smile.

As they entered the deck, the speakers tinkled out the beginning of a song Jou knew was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"**Under Orion's starry sky, I lie in the moonlit garden, Wondering where to cast my eye, For all that I see is heaven, Oh why does it have to end, I wish we could still pretend, You're near, just around the bend, In the gardens of Sampson and Beasley,"** sang the voice.

Jou and Seto watched the other couples dancing closely to the lounge music. Jou smiled and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder. The brunet's mouth twisted into a half smile.

"**Last time we were in this place, Your face had a certain sadness, And oh how I've wondered since, What you've done with all that sadness, Oh why did it have to end, I wish we could still pretend, Our love was around the bend, In the garden of Sampson and Beasley,"** sang the voice, the lyrics somewhat melancholy though the tune was deceptively saccharine.

Jou hummed to the tune as an interlude played, lulling him to a place where fear, hurt, sadness, darkness, or anything but love and the brunet holding him vanished.

"**Under Orion's starry sky, I lie in the moonlit garden, Wondering when I close my eyes, If I'll ever find my heaven, Oh why will it never end, These days where I still pretend,**

_**Our love just around the bend,"**_

"_In the gardens of Sampson and Beasley,"_ as Jou woke slowly, he sang the lyrics along with his iPod groggily.

And for the first time, he smiled awakening from The Dream. Maybe there was a chance, and even if there wasn't, someone else would surely love him.

Across town, Seto was awake, having slept fitfully earlier in the evening so he could work early in the morning, and he hummed the lyrics to a song -as though he had heard it once in a dream or memory- when it played on the radio on his desk. He smiled happily to himself and promised himself that he would talk to Katsuya at school.

~Owari

---

And there you have part two. If you want a part three you'll have to beg and then wait, probably for a number of months, as I'm working on a story _with_ my sister Novocain and a comish oneshot _for_ Novocain…she's paying me a penny a word and up to ten dollars…

About why I used that song:

Novocain and I live with our mother and her second husband, and we visit our dad sometimes (Much less often than we'd like…) and he lives on the other end of the state. Soo, when we drive to meet him in one of the cities halfway between home and his place, we usually listen to music in his car and…well, his taste in music is much like mine. The word my mom uses is _"eclectic"_. Anyways, he played this song for us and I fell in love with it. I looked all over to find a version and eventually had to buy from iTunes. I listened as I wrote, and am as I'm typing right now at 1:30 am…Lounge music is good for us in the early morning, yess. *nods*. Had to use it somehow and I'd been stuck on writing your freaking second chapter, soo, I used the song as a springboard.

Also, no, I've no idea why Jounouchi has lounge music on his iPod, he just does 'cause the magical writer lady said so.


	3. Tuca Tuca

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own the song "Tuca Tuca" by Pink Martini.

Claimer: This is mine.

Notes: Here's your sodding third chapter. I've started and stopped and unraveled this so many times!

---

Seto came upon a strange sight at a small café not far from Domino High. Jou was cleaning off one of the outdoor tables, as was his job. That wasn't the strange part.

Jou was singing in Italian.

"_Mi piaci, ah-ah!_

_Mi piaci, ah-ah-ah!_

_Mi piaci tanto, tanto, ah!_

_Sembra incredibile ma sono cotta di te,"_ sang the blond, swaying his hips a tiny bit, his eyes closed as the sun shone on his face.

Seto decided to take a seat at one of the indoor booths near the singing boy.

"_Mi piaci, ah-ah!_

_Mi piaci, ah-ah-ah!_

_Mi piace tanto, tanto, ah!_

_Questo stranissimo ballo che faccio con te,"_

The blond, having seen Seto out of the corner of his eye, sang a little louder. The song did remind him of his feelings for the CEO after all. Pink Martini was a band of genius.

"_Si chiama: ooh! Tuca, Tuca, Tuca_

_L'ho inventato io_

_Per poterti dire:_

'_Mi piaci, mi piaci, mi piaci, mi piaci, mi pia!'_

_Ti vogilo, ah-ah!_

_Ti vogilo, ah-ah-ah!_

_È tanto bello star con te_

_E quando ti guardo,_

_Io sai cosa voglio da te,"_

Seto wondered why the song sounded familiar. Still, he watched the blond, unaware that the blond knew he was there. It was a cute song though. But now he'd missed part of it in his musings.

"_Mi piaci, ah-ah!_

_Mi piaci, ah-ah-ah!_

_E quando ti guardo,_

_Io sai cosa voglio da te, ah-ah!_

_E quando ti guardo,_

_Io sai cosa voglio da te, ah-ah!_

_E quando mi guardi_

_Io so cosa tu vuoi da me."_

The blond finished singing.

"Hello Seto, did you enjoy my song?"

"Very much," said Seto, recovering quickly from his surprise. "Who is it for?"

"You of course."

And the blond leaned through the open window and placed a soft kiss on the older teen's lips.

"Now, what can I get for you?"

"When is your break?"

"Now. Would you like anything?"

"Just a coffee, black and a piece of that strawberry cake. You've gone and put me in the mood for something sweet."

"Alright, coming right up."

When the blond returned with two coffees, the cake, and two forks, Seto smiled.

"Want to make this little mutual love official then?"

"Be my guest."

"Katsuya, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"There's nothing I would enjoy more."

The pair dug into their treat, happy to be in the company of the other and finally having achieved their goal. Seto laughed when Jou got some pink frosting on his nose. So Jou smeared some on Seto's cheek to even the score.

"So who sings that song?" asked Seto.

"Pink Martini. They did Gardens of Sampson and Beasley too."

"I see. Well, we'll have to thank them, won't we?"

Jou nodded, laughing.

"Say, what is your little brother going to think of this?"

"He's been encouraging it for months on end. I think he'll be okay with it."

The pair laughed as Seto put his arm around Jou's shoulders. The blond snuggled into his boyfriend and turned his sunny eyes to an even sunnier future.

---

The end. No more, I'm done!

No new chapters, even if you beg!

Details: Alright, so the whole reason I hauled my lazy ass into gear writing this (in under ten minutes not counting the time it took to copy the lyrics over from the CD jacket) is because my mom bought the newly released Pink Martini CD "Splendor in the Grass" today, and I fell in love with the entire thing, even though I don't understand half of the songs (they're in languages like Swedish that I don't know and Spanish that I've forgotten for the most part and French that I'm learning and in the case of this song, Italian). We heard about it on NPR last week and I was like "OMG Yes! I'm so buying that!". Anyways, here. Chapter 3 and Chapter last. I have a new project in mind for six Pink Martini songs.

Completed: Nov 12, 2009.

Translation:

"I like you, ah-ah!

I like you, ah-ah-ah!

I like you so much, so much, ah!

It seems incredible but I have a crush on you,"

"I like you, ah-ah!

I like you, ah-ah-ah!

I like it so much, so much, ah!

This very strange dance I'm doing with you,"

"It's called: ooh! Tuca, Tuca, Tuca

I made it up myself

To be able to tell you:

'I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, my darling!'

I want you ah-ah!

I want you ah-ah-ah!

It's so nice to be with you

And when I look at you

You know what I want from you,"

"I like you, ah-ah!

I like you, ah-ah-ah!

And when I look at you

You know what I want from you

And when I look at you

You know what I want from you

And when you look at me

I know what you want from me."


End file.
